The present invention relates to a sofa-bed.
Sofa-beds have been in existence in the United States for many decades. One deficiency in prior art sofa-beds is that they are uncomfortable to sleep in. In particular, the bed frame of the sofa-bed may support a bed cushion via a system of springs. Unfortunately, the springs may not be sufficiently rigid to support a person laying down on the bed. Accordingly, the sleeper may complain of backache or an unpleasant sleep experience.
Another deficiency in prior art sofa-beds is that the bed frame is complex and unstable. In particular, the bed frame is folded into the sofa, and more particularly, into the base portion of the sofa where the person may sit. To fold the entire bed under the base portion of the sofa, the bed frame may have numerous rotating parts to provide a pedestal to support the bed frame above the ground. Moreover, the bed frame may consist of three separate support portions. These support portions and pedestals are folded upon each other in an accordion fashion and tucked into the base portion of the sofa which add to the instability and complexity of prior art sofa-beds. Such prior art devices may be complex to manufacture, heavy and not user friendly. Accordingly there is a need in the art for an improved sofa-bed.
Exampled of prior art sofa-beds are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,628 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,996.